


Matching Looks

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, M/M, Wigs, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting your look to your partner's isn't always a good idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 4th-Nov-2004 08:48 pm.  
> Inspired by fandom conversation about Sophie (Norrington's wig) looking like a sheep. I had to.


End file.
